Individuals use earphones or earbuds for a variety of audio applications. Since earphones block surrounding sounds, for safety reasons or in other situations when a user needs to be aware of the external environment, the user may wish to only use one of the two earphones. When removed from the ear, the unused earphone dangles freely and has a tendency to get in the way, creating an annoyance. The cords of the used and unused earphones may also tangle. Furthermore, when a user attempts to store their earphones by wrapping them, there is no way to secure the cords from unraveling and tangling.